Jakobi Jevel Hensepyth
Jakobi grew up fairly normally, but every attempt he made to want to see outside of the village, from stories overhead from traveling merchants to flagrant attempts to leave on his own, were thwarted. It wasn't until recently that the curious lad left home in the dead of night to find work in one of Fiore's premier guilds. As a recent edition to Phantom Lord, Jakobi is listed as a traveler, all the way from the vast forests and mountains of Joya. He has traveled far from his home for the sake of setting up in the guild under the pretenses of looking for a cultural outlook on the world outside of his peoples' home. Often taking longer time on missions for the sake of sight-seeing. Personality Jakobi tries his best to be polite to everyone around him, even enemies. He is often described as an apologetic person for the sake of the things he says getting him in to trouble. Even if the intention is good, Jakobi can sometimes say the wrong thing, but will immediately apologize and state plainly what it was he wanted to get across in meaning. Toward his fellow Phantom Lord mages, Jakobi shows a great interest in their backstories and what brought them to the guild, as someone from out of the country he is more than curious as to how things work in the world outside of his village. But toward enemies, Jakobi can be a bit more snarky, saying the wrong thing on purpose and apologizing for the things he will have to gladly do to them. He is also seemingly quite religious, invoking the names of guardian deities or spirits in the middle of a fight or during emotional exacerbation. For special days of the year, he will wear clothing much more fitting a ritual of his people and seek to try and share the festivities with his comrades. Appearance Jakobi often wears clothing befitting his people with alterations to the customs of the people around him. He can be found with triangular earings hanging from his lobes, a feather or three hanging from his hair over his ears or eyebrows and a golden pipe for the sake of an oral fixation. Clothing wise, Jakobi wears clothing with a black and white base and flairs of rustic gold green and brown. Dressing for the weather, his attire also sports many geometric patterns such as circles, triangles or stars. His pale taupe colored hair and yellowish-emerald eyes are a defining trait for the lightly dark skin of Jakobi. Abilities Experienced Hand-to-Hand Combatant, stemming from his long training in the use of magic weaponry back in his village, Jakobi is skilled with many weapons, able to handle anything with relative ease. His favored weapons however are staves or polearms. Along with his weapons training, Jakobi can handle himself in a fist fight but prefers the use of weaponry. Wood-Make * Wood-Make: Staff, Jakobi puts his hands together in a configuration and with a magical glyph pulls his palms apart to create an extending quarter staff. The length of which can be brought from two feet to twenty feet for the sake of vaulting, attacks, or setting up for more powerful attacks. The staff is durable enough to break through stone. * Wood-Make: Lancer, similar to the Ice Make spell of the same name, Jakobi can fire out a volley of wooden spears that will pierce through a target. After being fired from their magical glyph, the spears will resemble the roots of a cypress tree. * Wood-Make: Wall, Jakobi will create a wall that covers a directional area in front of him or at a ninety degree angle to push the force away at said angle for the sake of the wall's integrity. * Wood-Make: Trunk, Jakobi creates the necessary hand motion for the technique and puts his hands to the ground to let the magical energy flow in before a number of thick wooden spikes of varying width come out from the ground to jab into a person with enough piercing force to break through rock or trap them inside of the geyser like attack. Approved by Kurasake (talk) 06:32, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Category:Phantom Lord Member Category:Character